During engine operation, combustion gas may leak between the cylinder and the corresponding piston rings, and into the engine crankcase. The leaked combustion gas is referred to as blowby gas, and typically includes intake air, unburned fuel, exhaust gas, oil mist, and water vapor. In an effort to ventilate the crankcase and re-circulate the blowby gas to the intake side of the engine, a positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system may be used.